


alone at a table for two (i just want to be served)

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, a lil bit angsty but not really, clarke is super cute and lexa is whipped, lexa has no chill, mostly just me screwing around with cool prompts i see, they have no regard for pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I skipped like four cycles of reincarnation and I know you’re pissed at me for leaving you all those lifetimes but it wasn’t my fault please please will you take me back " AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone at a table for two (i just want to be served)

**Author's Note:**

> title from death of a bachelor. it kinda seemed fitting.  
> as per, a pretty quickly written fic + no editing because who has time right  
> raccoonexes.tumblr.com

“Clarke?” 

It was that voice. The same voice that had been haunting her and following her for centuries. That surprisingly soft voice that spoke like honey and belonged to a lean body with sharp edges and angular curves. 

“I swear to god, Clarke is that you!?”

Except this time it wasn’t soft. It still made her heart ache in the best way and it still made her melt inside but it wasn’t soft. It was different. The voice was red hot and burning. Clarke grimaced, knowing that what was coming next would not be pretty. She bit her lip, gnawing at the skin and drew in a deep breath to summon the courage needed to turn around. She forced her face into a smile and turned on her heel to face her.

“I am literally this-” Lexa bought her hand up and almost touched her thumb and index finger together, “-close to murdering you right here, right now. You have a lot of explaining to do.”

She ignored the looks that passerbys on the busy sidewalk gave her as she raised her voice and threatened murder at what seemed to be a stranger. Clarke grinned shyly, “Yeah, I do. Do you think we could go somewhere? Like a busy cafe? I’m kind of fond of this life, don’t really want to throw it away just yet.”

She watched Lexa’s jaw tense and Clarke knew she was grinding her teeth, considering the options. She also knew that there was no way that Lexa would say no. She was a much too curious person and would definitely want to know what happened - in this case curiosity would not kill the cat. Provided Clarke was the cat. “Yes. I know a place down the street, we’ll go there now.” Lexa started walking, grabbing Clarke’s hand on the way and Clarke loved the way that even though Lexa was enraged with her, there was still that pleasant faint pulsating heat that travelled up her arm from the simple contact she had with her life partner. 

“Awh, but what if I was headed somewhere?” Clarke teased, quickening her pace slightly to catch up to Lexa.

_____

Clarke stirred her coffee with her spoon, looking into the frothy mess she had created while she felt Lexa burn holes in her with the fierce glare she was receiving. Lexa coughed impatiently, waiting for the girl to speak.

She slowly raised her head and again she had the same sheepish grin playing on her lips. “Will it make you feel better if I tell you that it wasn’t my fault?”

“No.”

“Okay then, I won’t tell you that.” Clarke looked down at her drink again and raised it to her lips, however instantly a hand stilled hers.

“That’s going to be very hot. Don’t drink it yet.” Lexa muttered, still glaring at her. Clarke smile widened at the change from “I’m going to kill you.” to “Don’t burn your tongue, dear.” In her mind, this qualified as progress.

She lowered the cup back to the saucer, “So, you know how at around eight years old, they tell you about the whole reincarnation thing and the life partner thing?” Lexa nodded. “Well, I woke up about 15 years ago one day, and my parents sat me down and told me about it. And then I was remembered all my past lives and blah blah blah. The usual, right?” Lexa’s eyes narrowed slightly and Clarke was worried that if she said anything else that she didn’t like, her eyes would shut completely and she would drift asleep. “Except, there’s a gap in my life cycles.”

Lexa’s eyes widened, “A gap?”

The issue with gaps in a person’s memory of their past lives was that it meant they were coming near to the end of their life cycles. They would start as a new human, starting their life cycles all over again with no recollection of previous life cycles. A fresh start. 

“A gap. At first we were very freaked out, so my parents took me to see a professional and we talked for a long time. Apparently, the length of the gap was unusual-” Clarke started to explain

“Four cycles, Clarke. You missed four cycles. That’s not unusual, that’s ridiculously long. Over 200 years worth of lives that we missed.”

Clarke flinched at that, because she couldn’t imagine missing one cycle without knowing when or where Lexa would turn up or if she would see her again. If her life cycle had finished and she didn’t know. The thought sent chills up her spine and she sighed, scratching at the back of her neck. “I know. I’m sorry. Apparently my soul needed repairing or something stupid like that.” She stated, looking down at her coffee again. 

Lexa leaned over and took one of Clarke’s hands in her own. She held it across the table and Clarke noticed the small ripples that formed on the top of her coffee from Lexa tapping her foot under the table. A nervous habit. “So, what did it need repairing from?” Lexa asked softly, not exactly wanting to hear the answer.

“In our last cycle that we were together, I wasn’t properly… Informed… About reincarnation. I didn’t go through the process properly and before I met you, I met Finn. In that timeline at least,” Clarke felt Lexa’s hand tighten around hers and noticed that she had also stopped tapping her foot. “and I thought he was my life partner. We dated, I fell in love with him as much as I could. Then I met you and the professional dude told me the conflict of choosing put my soul at a crossroad. It was deciding who my life partner would be. If it would continue to be you… Or if it would be Finn.” Lexa’s jaw tensed and Clarke sighed, her own teeth aching at the thought of how hard her partner was definitely grinding her teeth. “So, when I went through the reincarnation process after dying in that life cycle, my soul had to make a decision. I’m very, very thankful for the decision that it made.”

Lexa sighed and put her head into her hand. Her hair fell across her face in waves and Clarke looked down, not wanting to see the hurt face that Lexa would definitely posses. It was rare for a life partner to change mid life cycle, however it did happen and when it happened it would only occur for one person. That person would have a new life partner, and the other two would be left behind. Forever seeking out their partner who would never love them back. It ripped them in half and Clarke knew that because she had seen it. She had seen a broken life partner watch as their life cycles slowly disintegrated into emptiness.

Lexa looked up again at the same time Clarke looked up. “Lexa, I’m… So sorry. I would have never done anything had I known the situation. It was terrible and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself because I really don’t know what I would do if I left you alone and I-” Her apologetic rambling was cut off by Lexa yanking sharply at her hand and pulling her closer to the table. They were close now, centimetres away from each other and Clarke gasped at the proximity and the colour of Lexa’s eyes.

Her eyes never changed. They were always that stormy green colour. Like a hurricane that pulled Clarke in. “Clarke, you’re fine. It wasn’t your fault.” Lexa mumbled, just above a whisper and she bought her hand up to Clarke’s cheek, gently she stroked her thumb across the soft skin and looked down at her lips. Lexa pulled Clarke in, pressing their lips together softly at first. Testing the waters. Moving their lips together and slowly becoming more persistent. A nip here and a stroke of a tongue against a bottom lip there. 

Clarke smiled against the kiss and Lexa slowly pulled away. Like all kisses they shared, it was special. Like magic that travelled through their veins and igniting every nerve in their body. 

Lexa settled back into her seat. Clarke leaned forward to pick up her cup and sipped at it, a deep red shade had flushed across her cheeks and her smile hadn’t faded. 

“But if you ever do anything like leave me alone for four cycles again, I will kill you.”


End file.
